Street Racers
by Dema451
Summary: Street racers roam Vice City, and a new gang challenges them. Story is complete.
1. Chapter One

Street Racers  
  
Chapter One  
  
The cars raced along the street, forcing other cars to move out of their way. The street racers sped along high traffic, and the wrong way. It started at Sunshine Autos, and ended at the Hyman Memorial Stadium. The four cars split their tracks after they entered Downtown, trying to lose the police tailing them. A lone PCJ 600 waited at the stadium, waiting for the other three to catch up. He waited for several minutes, wondering what took them so long.  
  
A half an hour had passed, and Police Mavericks had come to the stadium. Police vehicles had pulled up, pushing out three prisoners. They were his fellow street racers. They had been caught.  
  
He rode up next to the crowd, watching them being led to the police helicopters. Tony spotted his fellow street racer in the crowd, and when the police were not looking at him, he threw a disc. The street racer caught it, and drove off.  
  
He went to his apartment in Hyman Condo, and sat down on his couch. He examined it, wondering what it was. What was in that would make him fear the disc? He placed the disc in his desk. He went to stare out the window, seeing the Police Mavericks fly off to the Police Department in Washington Beach.  
  
He lost his concentration when the phone rang. He reached into his coat pocket, pulling his cell phone out. He answered it, but did not say anything.  
  
"Hello? Vince, are you there? Come on, man. Pick up."  
  
Vincent leaned against the desk. "What is it, Justin?"  
  
"I heard the guys just got arrested. Where were you?"  
  
"At the Stadium, waiting for them. I wonder how they could have gotten caught."  
  
Justin was silent on the other end. "I heard that they were set up. Did you see anything suspicious?"  
  
"No." He continued to watch outside, seeing sirens go by. "I have a feeling we were set up. Meet me where we normally do. I'll tell you the plan there." He hung up the phone.  
  
***  
  
The next day, Vince met Justin outside of the boatyard. He drove up in his black Phoenix, and he saw Justin's black Banshee. He stopped his car, getting out.  
  
"So, what's your plan?" Justin asked, leaning up against the Phoenix.  
  
Vincent lit a cigarette. "Vercetti owns Sunshine Autos. He is the only one who knows about our little street racing. How could he? He was the one who turned us over. We shouldn't have sold it to him."  
  
"Vercetti? Why? He wasn't even there the day we set it up. I doubt he set us up."  
  
Vince puffed his cigarette, exhaling the smoke. "There is only one way to find out. We go raid his place, see how he reacts."  
  
Justin sighed. "I wouldn't think of doing that yet." He turned, watching a couple of white Infernus --the car of the Vercetti gang-- pull into the boatyard. "They forced me to set you guys up. They threatened to ruin my life, to put me in the most wanted. I'm sorry, Vince."  
  
Tommy got out of his car, standing in front of Vince. "Good to see you again, Vincent. I can get your friends out, if you do me a favor."  
  
"Why did you do this? We became friends, after you bought our dealership. Why did you set us up?" He threw his cigarette, crushing it with his foot.  
  
"You wouldn't have done any favors for me. It was the only way." He shifted his position. "I need you to do a favor. It has been a while since I've raced. Some new gang, the Silvae, is coming to Vice. They want to show off by challenging us to race. I do not trust them. You will race them, and I'll be there with some weapons, just incase if they lead us into a trap. And plus, you're the best street racer in the city."  
  
"I don't want to get involved into these criminal things-"  
  
"You are already a criminal. You street race. It is a crime. It is just a favor. If you do it, I'll get your friends out."  
  
"I don't trust you." He opened the door, but Tommy stopped him. "I don't want to get killed, or at least by a weapon. Do you even know anything about these Silvae?"  
  
"They come from Mutiny. They seemed to have taken over there, and want to expand their territory. Outcasts, that is what they call themselves. Will you do it or not?"  
  
He glanced up at Tom. "Fine, I'll do it. But I want the guys to join in. They love street racing as much as I do."  
  
"It shall be done." He patted Vince on the shoulder, and got in his Infernus. They drove off, leaving Vince and Justin alone.  
  
"Yeah, thanks for setting me up for this. It was you? How could you? We're buddies. I would never do this to you." He got in his car, closing the door behind him.  
  
He stopped him from closing the door. "I said I'm sorry. They would have ruined your life too if you didn't accept."  
  
He looked up at his friend. "Fine. Apology accepted. But next time, tell us." He closed the door and drove off. 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
Justin waited for Tommy and Vincent to arrive. The Silvae had also not arrived. He was alone at the dealership. He paced back and forth, getting impatient.  
  
White, silver, and black vehicles drove into the dealership. Behind, a black PCJ drove in, and stopped in front of Justin.  
  
The driver looked at him. "Where is the rest?" He asked.  
  
"I don't know. They're late." He looked at his watch. They were supposed to be here ten minutes ago.  
  
"Find them. I want them here. Now, before I get impatient." He got up, signaling other Silvae to come out.  
  
Out of a black Stretch, several Silvae came out, and out came a woman. She looked disappointed. The woman walked up to the man, taking off her sunglasses. "Where are they?"  
  
"They'll be here." He walked toward the Silvae vehicles, which were mostly Infernus, Stingers, and Cheetahs.  
  
The woman looked up at Justin. "Don't tell me my men have to race you."  
  
He glared at her, and walked inside the dealership. The woman followed him. "Why are you following me? I have to make a call to my boss."  
  
"Go ahead. Don't mind me. You won't even know I'm here." She walked up the ramp to the second floor.  
  
Justin watched her go, and picked up the phone, dialing Vincent's number. Nobody answered. He hung up, dialing Tommy's number. One of the Vercetti picked it up. "Where's Tommy? The Silvae are already here."  
  
"He's on his way. He should be pulling in any second now."  
  
"He better be," he hung up, walking upstairs to see what the Silvae was doing.  
  
She sat along the railing, looking out the glass walls. "So?"  
  
"They should be here." He walked up to her. He could not resist her beauty. Her gray eyes, her long, dark plum hair, her luscious lips.  
  
"Is that them?" She regarded the white Stretch coming down.  
  
"Finally." He went back downstairs, greeting Tommy as he got out. "About time. I wasn't going to race these guys alone."  
  
Vincent pulled up in his red PCJ. Behind him came Tony in his yellow Cheetah, Maverick in his blue Comet, and Joey in his white Phoenix. Vincent seemed annoyed.  
  
"We had a slight delay with the Haitians. They don't want to leave us alone. So, have you figured out a course yet?" He asked, walking down to the garages below. He opened the garage door to his Infernus, which he kept one nearly in every building he owned, and drove it back to the upper parking.  
  
"I thought about racing to the North Point Mall. I already have checkpoints along the way."  
  
"Good. Go, and call us when you get there."  
  
"Have fun." He got in the Sparrow and lifted off the ground. 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  
Vincent sat upon his motorcycle, waiting for some action. These Silvae did not look harmful to him. Why was he needed? Something was not right.  
  
Tommy greeted the Silvae leader. "So, you finally show up. I don't know why, but you look familiar. Do I know you from somewhere?"  
  
"Aye, you don't. So, when are we going to start? I'm getting bored here. I need some action."  
  
"Why did you come here, Mr.?"  
  
"Alios, to you. We wanted to see what Vice City was like, if it was any better than Mutiny. Hey, Chateau, come down here."  
  
The phone rang inside. It got picked up, and then the woman walked down. "He's there, he said."  
  
"Good. This is my daughter, Chateau. She was the reason I'm here."  
  
"Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Vercetti." She smiled, and walked away.  
  
"Now, let's get on with it."  
  
Vincent waited for the Silvae to get in line. He was bored, and hopefully, there was no trick. When the stoplight turned green, they went, driving at high speeds against traffic.  
  
Police who had been in the area had been paid off, yet they still came after the racers. With them, it became harder to win, since they had tried to cut the racers off.  
  
Vincent was amused. Every time a cop came to slow him down, he drove off of the road. Soon, the Feds came, blocking the road with their cars. Many of the Silvae crashed, and got busted. Vincent still raced, going on sidewalks for the road. One Silvae, who was also on a PCJ, tailed Vincent through the whole ride.  
  
The Silvae rode beside Vincent. It was the Don's daughter. She looked at Vincent, and smiled. Then, she rode ahead. Vincent grew angry, and increased his speed. He did not want to win against this girl. When he caught up to her near the Ocean View Hotel, she pulled out a Colt .45. She shot out Vincent's front tire, sending him flying through the air. He slid along the concrete, watching the Silvae ride past.  
  
Tommy stopped his Infernus when he saw Vincent lying in the middle of the road. He got out, pulling him to a safe distance. "What happened?"  
  
"They're leading us into a trick." He looked at his scrapped arm, feeling pain run through his body. "The daughter, she shot out my wheel. Call up Justin. Warn him."  
  
Tommy took out his cell, calling Justin. Several rings, and no one picked up. He hung up. "They probably have him. Damn!"  
  
Police sirens came. Two pigs stopped, recognizing the Infernus and the crashed PCJ. They got out, running over to the two. Before Tommy could react, they had put their Colts to them, and put handcuffs on both of them.  
  
Vincent groaned as they shoved him inside. Tommy was then shoved in, but he struggled. He knew he was going to be in prison for life if they found out he was the one and only Thomas Vercetti.  
*** Chateau arrived at the North Point Mall, seeing her men there. They crowded around Justin, beating him. She got off her motorcycle, and walked over to them. "Let him be."  
  
The Silvae backed away when they saw her. "He was struggling, trying to get away."  
  
"I don't care." She knelt next to him, seeing how bad he was hurt. Blood ran down from a cut above his left eye. His nose and lip were bleeding. He was bounded by rope around the ankles and knees. He had several cuts on his body. "You should have known he was not Tommy. He probably isn't even part of the gang."  
  
She got up, helping Justin up to the Banshee. She had one of her men guard him while she gazed upon the road.  
  
No other cars came. She was alone. She was disappointed, hoping someone else of her clan would show up, or even one of the Vercetti gang. She turned, walking back toward Justin. She held up his face with her hand, looking into his bloodshot eyes.  
  
He could not help but to look at her. He did not have enough strength to look away. She let go of his chin, letting his head fall. He slowly lifted his head, looking at her. "What is it.that you want with." his head fell limp, and he did not have enough strength to speak.  
  
She turned her head to look at him. "With Tommy? Ah, it is a long story. I shall tell you once you are feeling better."  
  
Tony, Maverick, and Joey pulled up into the parking lot. They got out, carrying an Uzi that Tommy had given them before the race started. They knew they were alone. Chateau watched them come forward. She was not afraid of them.  
  
"Where's Justin?" Joey asked.  
  
"In there." She regarded the Banshee.  
  
Joey ran over to Justin, seeing how he was doing. Tony went over to stand behind Joey, also seeing how bad he was doing. Maverick stood next to Chateau, making sure she did not go anywhere.  
  
"Where's the money, for beating your sorry little asses?"  
  
"I saw what you did, shooting out Vincent's tire. You deserve no money. And not only that, you got Mr. V and Vincent arrested." He spat at her, walking to the driver seat. He glanced back at her. "Go back to Mutiny. You don't belong here."  
  
She faintly laughed, moving out of the way as they drove off. She had no use for them. Now that she knew Tommy was arrested, she could run the town easily. She got on her PCJ, and drove off to the Hyman Condo. 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four  
  
Tommy paced around in his cell while Vincent was getting medical treatment for his wounds. They had already been stripped and searched, and they knew who Tommy was. Vincent was able to get out with a fee, but Tommy had to stay in there for life.  
  
A guard came up to Tommy's cell, pounding on it. "You have visitors."  
  
He looked up as the guard unlocked the gate. He followed him out, trying to get used to the handcuffs. He thought that he would never get caught.  
  
Lance waited outside for him. He had gotten his weapons passed the security, and only waited for Tom. When the guard left, he took out a key, unlocking his cuffs.  
  
"You know I would never leave you in jail man." He took out an Uzi and handed it to Tommy. "Lets show them who we're made of."  
  
"We can't leave Vincent here. You hold of the cops, I'll go find him." He went back down into the cells.  
  
Vincent sat in with the medic in a far cell, wincing in pain. Not once had he ever crashed like this before. His arms, back, and chest were scrapped from the concrete. The medic put some Hydrogen Peroxide on some cloth, cleaning down his infected wounds.  
  
Tommy came to the cell, stepping inside. Vincent wished he had not come in at this very moment. He could barely walk from the pain, and this was out of his limit.  
  
The medic backed away. Tommy grabbed Vincent, helping him walk to the lobby. No cops had come by them. They were going good, so far. They got outside to the Infernus, and that's when the cops came out. They shot at them, and Lance stepped on it.  
  
"Thanks, Lance." Tommy said, looking after Vince.  
  
"I wish you guys could have let me stay. I needed to stay for a while longer. At least bring me to the hospital."  
*** The door slowly opened to the guys' apartment in Hyman Condo. Maverick was tending Justin's wounds. They were not bad for a beating. Joey prepared food for them. Tony was too busy looking for the disc.  
  
Chateau entered the apartment. She had followed them here, and she wanted more information about the Mafia, and of Vercetti. She saw Tony going through things. She snuck in, and went to one of the bedrooms. She hid in there until it was night.  
  
Joey came into the living room, placing the plates of food on the coffee table. He went to go see Maverick and Justin in the bathroom, leaving Tony alone.  
  
"How's it going?" He asked, standing near them.  
  
Maverick looked up from wrapping cloth around a few layers of gauze on Justin's stomach. "It's not bad, for a beating. He could have gotten a worse beating."  
  
"What happened anyway?"  
  
Justin sighed. "After I landed and got out of the chopper, I sat on the hood of my Banshee. Some guys came up behind me, pushing me off onto the ground. They crowded around me, with weapons in their hands. They had asked me 'Where's the disc?' I didn't know what they were talking about, and they started beating me. Then she came, and released me from the beating. She tried convincing the men that I wasn't part of the Mafia. Everything got hazy after that."  
  
"Disc? What disc?" Maverick helped Justin up, walking to the living room.  
  
"I don't know. Whatever it is, it must be important."  
  
"I found it!" Tony shouted as they entered the living room. He shut the drawer to the desk, holding a disc in his hand.  
  
"Found what?" Joey asked, sitting down on the arm of the couch.  
  
"The disc. The one I gave Tommy before we entered the choppers." He sat down in the chair, holding the disc close.  
  
"What is the disc for?" Maverick asked.  
  
Justin stared at Joey. He got suspicious.  
  
"I.I can't tell you. Or at least not yet."  
  
The three looked at each other. Maybe this was the disc that the Silvae wanted.  
  
The four of them ate, quietly. None spoke. Finally, Joey and Maverick cleaned up. Justin went to bed. Tony, who barely ate, went to his room, still holding the disc close.  
  
Justin shut the door behind him, and climbed into bed. His body ached. He did not have enough strength to close the curtains from the blinding streetlights. He could only lie there, breathing heavily. He closed his eyes, falling into a deep sleep.  
  
Chateau had heard everything. Tony had the disc all along. She smiled, and got up from her hiding place in a dark corner. She glanced at Justin, who lay asleep, so peacefully. How could he be part of the Mob? He stirred, opening his eyes. She crouched, but then stood back up again. She crawled on top of Justin, who didn't even notice he until she was on top of him.  
  
"You! What are you doing here?" He hissed.  
  
"I want the disc Tony has. You're his buddy, so go get it. I need that disc." She ran her finger down his throat.  
  
He looked away. "What is the disc? Why is it so important to you?"  
  
"If you get it, you will find out." She moved closer to him.  
  
"I will not get it unless you tell me. Kill me if you must. I demand an answer."  
  
She lay on top of him. "It is what Salvatore Leone wants. It has all the information I need to rule this city, along with Liberty. It contains government data that tells the truth about everything that has been covered up with lies."  
  
She moved her head close to his, and breathed on his neck. He relaxed his head, resting it on the pillow. She moved to look into his eyes.  
  
"It seems like I've known you forever." He whispered.  
  
"You have." She kissed his neck, and moved up to his lips.  
*** Maverick washed the dishes as Joey dried them and put them away. He glanced toward Justin and Tony's rooms, and sighed.  
  
"I wonder what they are up to. Anthony has never said anything about that disc. I wonder what it could be?" He handed a plate to Joey.  
  
"There has to be something good on that disc, or he wouldn't be hiding it on us. Do you think it has a virus on it or something? Something that would destroy the city?"  
  
Mav shook his head. "I doubt it. We'll have to take it from him to see. We're almost brothers. Brothers should tell their brothers everything. They shouldn't keep things secret." He took another plate and started washing it.  
  
"I agree. He did sound suspicious, especially after what Justin said. What could they be after that much?"  
  
A faint scream could be heard coming from Justin's room. They figured it was his pain, and they ignored it. They were too focused on the disc. 


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five  
  
Justin awoke early in the morning. He sat up, and yawned, stretching his tired limbs. He looked beside him, but Chateau was not there. She had used him.  
  
He got up, getting dressed. He left his shirt unbuttoned. He opened the door, walking out into the living room. The guys were still not awake. I want the disc Tony has. He shook his head. He couldn't let the city be ruled by a new gang. He went to the bathroom, turning on the water and dunking his head in it.  
  
He looked up, looking at himself in the mirror. He shook his head. He heard the door open, and he looked, seeing it was Maverick.  
  
"Oh, you're awake."  
  
"So?" He took a towel and dried his face and hair. "Why are you awake this early?"  
  
He shrugged. "I couldn't sleep all night. Why are you awake?"  
  
"The sun. I didn't have enough strength last night to close the curtains." He placed the towel in the hamper, and sat down on the toilet.  
  
"Can I ask you something else?" He took a step in.  
  
"What?" He looked up at Mav.  
  
"Joey and I heard you faintly screaming last night. Why?"  
  
Justin looked away. "Pain, I guess. I can't remember screaming."  
  
"So we figured," he stepped in. "I have to piss, just to tell you."  
  
"Oh, sorry." Justin got up, and left.  
  
Him, Mav, and Joey shared bathrooms. Tony and Vincent shared the other bathroom. All five of them didn't mind, even sharing an apartment together. They owned a dealership, and also, Vercetti paid them a tribute each month for the dealership. They could afford living in a big apartment.  
  
Going to the kitchen, Justin felt like an idiot. He opened the refrigerator, finding some leftover food. He was in no mood to cook. Joey did most of the cooking. He took a container of rice, and heated it up in the microwave. The dinger went off, and he took it out, taking a spoon and stirring it.  
  
Mav came out of the bathroom. "Got any for me?"  
  
He poured some in a bowl, handing it to Mav. "Wonder what happened to Vince."  
  
Mav sat down on the couch. "I remember seeing his PCJ in the middle of the road. I didn't bother to stop, since he would have yelled at me to continue racing and forget about him. Not once has he ever crashed. I wonder what happened."  
  
"Don't know." Justin started to eat his rice. "I have to ask you something." He saw Mav nod. "What would you do if someone, say of another gang, wanted something that would ruin the city? Would you give it to him or not?"  
  
"It depends. Is this happening to you?"  
  
"No.but tell me what you would do."  
  
"I would that person to go screw himself. If he ruins the city, he'll ruin us. And plus, I like Vice the way it is. It's good under Vercetti."  
  
Justin sighed. "Thanks." He continued eating his rice.  
  
Mav finished his rice, and offered to wash Justin's bowl. He went off into the kitchen. He leaned back in the chair, and turned on the television. He flipped through the channels. What am I supposed to do now? If I refuse, she will kill me. She'll kill all of us.  
  
He got up, and peeked into the kitchen. When he saw that Mav was not looking, he snuck into Tony's room. He closed and locked the door. He saw Tony, laying on his bed sound asleep. He grabbed Tony by his chain, and put a knife to his throat. He always kept a knife with him at all times, since he distrusted the people here.  
  
Tony freaked out, almost yelling, until Justin put his hand over his mouth. He pulled Tony up.  
  
"The disc you have. What is it for?"  
  
Tony refused to talk.  
  
"Tell me Tony, or I'll kill you this very second."  
  
Tony gulped. "Will you tell the others?"  
  
"No. Now tell me."  
  
"The disc. The Silvae want it. It has so much data on it that would ruin the city. I have to keep it secret. If Vercetti gets it, or the Silvae, they would be so powerful." he gulped again. "If they police get it, they would use it to get rid of Vercetti, and all of the criminals. It is a powerful disc."  
  
"Why haven't you destroyed it?"  
  
"I.I can't. I want to, but my blood urges me to keep it."  
  
Justin let go of the chain. "Where is it now?"  
  
"In my safe. The combination is 20-10-2." He breathed heavily.  
  
Justin went over to the safe. He opened it, and took the disc out, closing the safe. "This is it, right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You won't tell the others, will you?"  
  
"No." He watched Justin leave, not knowing what just happened.  
  
Justin went into the kitchen, turning the oven on. Mav watched him while he put dishes away. When the oven was preheated, he threw the disc in, and watched it melt.  
  
"What are you doing?" Mav asked, standing beside Justin.  
  
"Let's just say that the city won't be ruined." He watched it bubble and turn into melted plastic. He turned off the oven, putting on an oven mitten, and took the plastic out.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"You remember the disc Tony found? The disc I told you about that the Silvae wanted? The question I asked you? This is all it, right here." He threw the melted disc into the garbage.  
  
Mav still didn't know what he was talking about. He shrugged, going back to the dishes. "What was that disc for?"  
  
"To destroy the city, all of us." He leaned against the counter.  
  
The phone rang. Mav picked it up. "Hello?"  
  
The person on the other side of the phone was silent. "Who is this?"  
  
"Mav, why?"  
  
"Let me speak to Justin."  
  
He handed the phone to Justin. "What?"  
  
"Where's the disc?"  
  
"I have it, right here." He was forming a plan in his head. He went to the garbage, taking the melted plastic out, putting it in his pocket.  
  
"Meet me on Leaf Links Golf Club. Only you. I don't want anyone else there." The person hung up.  
  
"What was that? You know, you're starting to freak me out here. What are you up to?"  
  
"Wake up the others." He went into Tony's room. "Hey Tone, get up."  
  
Tony still sat on the bed. "Are.you going to try to kill me.again?"  
  
"No. Get up, and be silent about what happened before." He left, leaving the apartment. He went upstairs, to he chopper pad. Luckily, the chopper was there.  
  
The guys came up behind him. "What are we doing?"  
  
"You'll see." He got in the helicopter, letting Joey start it up. Justin dialed Vincent's cell number, hoping he still had it with him. Someone picked up. "Vince?"  
  
"Vercetti. Vince's here, resting in the hospital. What do you want?"  
  
"Good. You're there. We have a problem with the Silvae. Do you mind calling some of your guys and having them going over to Leaf Links?"  
  
"What for? If it involves the Silvae, I'm in on it. Vincent, since he refuses to go anywhere, will have to stay here. Pick me up in front of the hospital in Ocean View."  
  
"Thanks." He hung up, signaling Joey to lift the chopper in the air. 


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six  
  
Chateau waited in front of the golf course. The gang was there, waiting with assault rifles. She got impatient, since it wouldn't have taken this long to get here. She felt sorry for herself, of what she did last night. Yet, it was the only way for him to get the disc.  
  
She heard a helicopter in the distance, and soon one flew over. She looked up, seeing it was the chopper of Hyman Condo. She grew angry.  
  
Up above, Justin looked down below. He saw that she was tricking them. He was no idiot. He smiled, and looked back into the chopper. Tony sat in the farthest corner away from him. He did not bother to speak to anyone.  
  
Justin got up, walking over to Tony. "Snap out of it Anthony."  
  
Tony looked up. Nobody called him Anthony anymore. "What?"  
  
"It was an accident." He sat next to him. "Where'd you get the disc?"  
  
He looked away. "Some guy gave it to me, someone off of the street. He looked like.the Silvae leader. He told me to keep it safe, to keep it secret."  
  
"Are you sure it was the Silvae leader?"  
  
"I'm sure it was. When I saw him, I hid. I'm sure it was him."  
  
"Then this whole thing is a setup. I thank you for the information. And please, forget about it. If it makes you feel better, but a knife to my throat and wake me up."  
  
Tony faintly laughed.  
  
They closed in on the hospital. Vercetti sat on the steps, talking on his cell. They landed, allowing Vercetti to get in.  
  
"This whole thing is a setup. They're tricking us."  
  
"Don't worry. Anyone who messes with me doesn't get out alive." He went back to his cell, telling his gang to get moving. He hung up, putting the cell away in his Hawaiian shirt. "Stop at my estate. We'll get weapons there. Make sure you stock up."  
  
They waited, and soon they landed on top of the estate. The blades stopped as they got out, and they went inside to the weapon closet. Some of Vercetti's men were still gathering weapons. Justin preferred not to use a gun, yet he grabbed a Colt .45 and a shotgun. The others stocked up, all having a sniper rifle.  
  
"Is that all?" Vercetti asked, strapping an assault rife to his back.  
  
"Yeah." He walked back up to the chopper. His phone rang. "What?"  
  
"You're planning something, aren't you?"  
  
"Why would you think that?" He got in, sitting down.  
  
"It doesn't take that long to get down here. I saw your chopper fly over. Don't worry, if you have Vercetti and his gang come, you will be sorry."  
  
"Wait, before you hang up. Where did you go last night?"  
  
She was silent. The phone clicked.  
  
"And?"  
  
"That was the daughter. Nothing really."  
  
He nodded and sat down next to him. "What is this all about anyway?"  
  
"About this." He took the disc out of his pocket, handing it over to him. "It is a disc. Or it was. It has all the information anyone needs to destroy the city, even you."  
  
"Why didn't you give it to me?"  
  
"Tony said that you would become so powerful. Ask him. He had it, I was only the messenger."  
  
He handed the disc over to Justin, and went to talk to Tony.  
  
Justin watched as they landed in the street outside of the golf course. They got out, carrying their weapons.  
  
Chateau walked up to them, not frightened by their weapons. "Is this all? If we do get into a fight, of course, we would win."  
  
Vercetti walked up beside Justin. "I have more men on the way."  
  
"Oh, do you?" Her gaze went back to Justin. "Where is it?"  
  
He took it out, dropping it on the ground. "I destroyed it. A new gang will not rule the city. Vercetti owns the city."  
  
She grew angry. "I thought I could trust you. I guess not." She turned and started to walk away.  
  
Justin took out his pistol, pointing it at her. "I want information."  
  
She looked at him. "What information? You destroyed it."  
  
"Tony, get up here."  
  
He stepped up.  
  
"Tony said that he got the disc off of a stranger on the street. He said this stranger was your father."  
  
She sneered at him. "My father has nothing to do with this."  
  
"Then where is he?"  
  
She walked up to him, taking out her Colt and held it up to Justin's face. "I said he has nothing to do with this." 


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven  
  
They stood there for a while, not even moving. The two gangs watched them, growing bored. Vercetti's men pulled up, and got out, but did not do anything.  
  
Finally Justin lowered his gun. "This is foolish."  
  
"Leave my father out of this."  
  
A black stinger with blue and silver flames pulled up, and out came Alios. "Chateau, lower your gun this instance."  
  
Chateau did what her father told her to do, yet she kept the gun out, just incase.  
  
"What is this?" He asked, standing in front of his daughter. "I should have left you with your mother in Mutiny."  
  
"He claims that you gave a disc to him." She regarded Tony.  
  
He glanced at Tony. "I did. I downloaded garbage files from the FBI onto a disc. I knew it was powerful, and they would be after me. I knew Tony well, since his father and I were good friends. I knew he would take care of it."  
  
"I thought you were killed." Tony said.  
  
"Aye, I did get shot. After I left the hospital, I changed my identity and left Liberty, going to Mutiny. I created a gang, rebelling against the Mafia."  
  
Tony grew disappointed. "You shouldn't have lied to us. My father was worried sick when you were shot. He wouldn't get out of bed for almost a month. You almost killed him."  
  
"I felt sorry after I was in Mutiny. I called several times, but I could not speak. I'm sorry to you, and your father."  
  
Tony grew angry, and went back to the helicopter.  
  
"You should have told me this," Chateau said, also growing angry. "That disc was all we needed to get revenge on the Mafia! And not only that, you lied to little Anthony and me." She too, left.  
  
"I come here, ready for war. And this is what I get?" Vercetti said, getting back into the chopper.  
  
Justin picked up what was remained of the disc. "Here." He handed it to Alios, and followed Vercetti. 


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight  
  
It was two days since then. Justin sat on the couch, flipping through the channels. Vincent sat on the chair, asleep. The guys were out, street racing. Justin did not want to help out, and Vincent was too sore to go.  
  
The news caught Justin's attention. He leaned forward. "Vice City has experienced many things since Vercetti came here. And a few days ago, a new gang came to town. They started up trouble." They showed pictures of the race. "The Silvae leader, Alios Silvae, has been arrested for killing several police around the city. The daughter too, Chateau Silvae, was arrested, but has escaped. If anyone sees her," they showed a picture of her, "please call this number."  
  
Justin turned the TV off. He left the apartment, going down to the garage. He got in his banshee, starting it up. His phone rang.  
  
"What?" He asked, thinking it was one of the guys.  
  
"Justin, do not go after me. I know you just saw the news. I escaped, going to Liberty City. I'm now in Liberty. Please, don't. You will get yourself arrested too."  
  
"Chateau, why would you do this?"  
  
She was silent for a minute. "I.I don't know. My father, he wasn't acting right. After we departed, he went insane. I don't know why. He took me outside, and he kept me out there with him while he killed several police. After we were arrested, I had no choice but to.bribe.the police. They fell for it, and I escaped."  
  
"Let me get up there, in Liberty." He turned out into the street, driving toward Escobar.  
  
"No! If you do, the cops will follow."  
  
"I could always call the cops, telling them where you are."  
  
"Don't! Fine, you can come up here, but I won't tell you where I am. You will have to find me." She hung up.  
*** Justin walked out of Francis International, not knowing where to find her. He called a taxi, getting in.  
  
"Where to?"  
  
"I don't know. Where is the place that gangsters would hang out?"  
  
"Depends. What gang? The Mafia, Yakuza, Hoods, Cartel, Triads, Yardies, Diablos, Redjacks, or the Nines?"  
  
"I don't know. Whatever runs the town besides the Mafia."  
  
"That would be the Casino on Staunton."  
  
He watched the scenery. Liberty did not seem as peaceful as Vice. Whores walked the streets, hitting on men on the streets and in cars.  
  
He paid the taxi driver and got out, entering the casino. He avoided women in there, seeing he was new, trying to take all of his money. He went up to the bar. "Who's in charge here?"  
  
The bartender looked at him. "Kenji. He's over there, at the poker table."  
  
"Thanks." He slipped passed the women who still stalked him. "Are you Kenji?"  
  
The man looked up at him. "Yeah, why?"  
  
"Do you know of the Silvae?"  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"Have you seen one of them here?"  
  
He put a hundred dollar bill down in the pile of money. "Yeah. A woman who dressed like them was here a while ago. She could still be here. If not, then I don't know where."  
  
"Thanks." He looked around, but all he could see were strippers. The women still crowded around them. "Here. Take my money." He dropped some bills on the floor, walking over to the check-in. "Has a Chateau Silvae checked in here?"  
  
He looked through the book. "Yeah. She's in room 503."  
  
"Do you have an extra key?"  
  
"Here, but return it."  
  
He took the keys. Good. She's here. He went up the stairs, looking for the door that led to the 500 rooms. He went in, looking for 503. He unlocked the door, going inside. She laid on the bed, and she glanced at him as he walked in.  
  
"How did I know you would find me here?"  
  
He sat down next to her, leaning over her.  
  
"Why did you come here anyway?"  
  
He smiled. "Ever since I saw you, I felt like there was something between us. When you came into my room, I knew it was true."  
  
"I only did that for you would get the disc."  
  
"I love you." He went to kiss her.  
  
She pulled away. "Stay away from me."  
  
"Where did you go that night?"  
  
"I left, feeling sorry for myself. How could I? I'm with child now, because of you."  
  
He sat up. "I'm.a father?"  
  
"Not yet. I may have an abortion." She sat up too, looking away.  
  
"I'm.sorry. I was hurt. I couldn't push you away."  
  
"It's not your fault." She faced him again. "It was mine. I might as well admit it. I love you too. When you said you've known me all of your life, you did." She looked at him, but quickly looked away. "Do you remember, in High School, Chateau Alto?"  
  
"Yes, we went out for a long time."  
  
"I am her. After we graduated, I left to join my father in Mutiny. I too, changed my name."  
  
"You left me." He sighed. "I looked all over for you. I became part of the Street Racers because you left me. I was miserable."  
  
"I'm sorry. Please forgive me."  
  
"I do. But like your father, you should have called."  
  
"I did, but I couldn't say anything. I've missed you so much."  
  
He stood up, pacing back and forth. "I.I don't know what to say. You left me, and wouldn't say anything on the phone."  
  
"I said I was sorry." She stood in front of him. She placed her hand on his cheek. "Please."  
  
He smiled. "I forgive you." He kissed her. 


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine  
  
The door slammed open, and men in black came in, assault rifles in their hands. They crowded around the two.  
  
"Lay down and put your hands where we can see them."  
  
They lowered themselves to their knees, holding up their hands.  
  
Kenji came in. "The Silvae daughter. The daughter of our enemy. It will be nice to see you die."  
  
"I thought you Yakuza were on our side."  
  
"Yet, your friend here works for Vercetti, doesn't he?"  
  
"He owns our dealership. He has nothing to do with us."  
  
He walked up to him. "I did not give you permission to speak."  
  
Justin sneered at him. "I've dealt with gangs before. You are no different."  
  
Kenji grew angry. He kicked him. "Thanks to you, I lost my game. I lost a couple thousand."  
  
The pain rushed through Justin's body. He slowly raised himself. "Go screw yourself."  
  
Kenji kicked him harder, and right in between the legs. Justin stumbled. "Go to hell." He hit him on the head with the butt of his rifle.  
*** Bobby sat in his black Sentinel. He tapped on the wheel, waiting for the light to change. He hummed softly to himself. Finally, the light changed.  
  
He drove out of the St. Mark's district, watching the Mafia roam the streets. He was bored. Salvatore had not given him a job in a while. Now he went to a new gang, knowing he will eventually get killed, even if he left the city.  
  
He drove onto Staunton Island. He did not know where to go next. The Yakuza would surely kill him, since they have been enemies with the Mafia. The Cartel and Yardies have already tried to kill him. Only the Hoods would accept him.  
  
He heard gunshots off in the distance. He ducked, hoping the Yakuza weren't going to kill him. Yet, he was near the casino, and he knew it was probably in there. The Yakuza threw out two bodies, a man and a woman. The woman cried over the limp body of the man.  
  
Pulling over, he watched them. The woman was dressed like she was part of the Silvae, and the man, he did not recognize his clothing. Bobby got out, walking over to them.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
The woman looked up at him, wiping away her tears with the back of her hand. "Who are you?"  
  
"Robert Raide, a hitman for the Mafia. What's wrong with him."  
  
She grew angry when she heard Mafia. "Go away. You almost killed my father."  
  
"Hey, it wasn't me! Now, do you want to get killed by these Yakuza or come with me?"  
  
She looked back toward the man. "Help me carry him. I do not trust you though."  
  
Bobby picked up the man, carrying him to the backseat of his car. He let the girl open the door, and put him inside. The girl got in the back with him while Bobby got into the front.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
She looked up at him. "I am Chateau Silvae Alto, and this is Justin Corlwaye."  
  
"The legendary Chateau? Ah, then you are in the Silvae. So long have I wanted to meet you."  
  
She looked back at Justin. "He's hurt. Take us to the hospital."  
  
"What did they do to him?"  
  
"They kicked him, hit him with the butt of their guns, and almost killed him."  
  
"Aye, I've heard the Yakuza are dangerous, yet they aren't as dangerous as the Mafia. I'll take you there."  
  
Justin started to wake up. "Pain." he whispered. His head fell back.  
  
"He needs painkillers, quickly. You can't hurry?"  
  
"What? You want me to speed?"  
  
"We've done it before. You can do it."  
  
Bobby sighed. He stepped on the gas, and drove to the hospital. The medics brought Justin inside. They dealt with this everyday.  
  
He followed Chateau in. They would not allow him beyond the emergency waiting room. He sat down, waiting for them to come back out.  
  
"Why are you here? I thought the Silvae were in Mutiny."  
  
She paced. "I went to Vice, seeking a disc that was destroyed. My father got me arrested, and I escaped, fleeing here."  
  
Bobby leaned back in his chair. He pulled out a pack of cigarettes. The receptionist told him not to smoke inside the building, yet he paid her off. He puffed the cigarette.  
  
"You seem too kind to be in the Mafia. Who are you really?"  
  
He leaned forward. "I told you, Robert Raide. I work for the Mafia. Yet I feel that I am not part of it." He watched as the doctor came out.  
  
"He is resting. He was shot close to the heart. If you did not get him here any sooner, he would have died."  
  
"Where is he?" Chateau asked.  
  
"He is being put upstairs. He's going to room 305."  
  
She went up the stairs.  
  
"Sir, smoking is not permitted in the hospital. You will have to go outside."  
  
"I'm done anyway." He threw it on the ground, crushing it with his foot. He followed Chateau up the stairs. 


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten  
  
"Where's Justin?"  
  
"I don't know. He was here before I fell asleep."  
  
Joey paced in a small square. "How long have you been asleep?"  
  
Vincent shook his head. "I don't know. Several hours, I guess."  
  
"Great. He didn't even leave a note."  
  
"He could have gone out for food or something."  
  
"I doubt it." Vincent slowly stood up. He picked up the phone and dialed Justin's cell phone.  
  
"Hello?" It was not Justin.  
  
"Who's this? And where's Justin?"  
  
"I'm Robert Raide. Justin is resting. May I ask who you are?"  
  
Vincent sat down on the arm of the chair. "I'm a friend of his. Where is he?"  
  
"He's in Carson General Hospital."  
  
"What is he doing there?"  
  
"He followed me here." This time it was Chateau's voice. "If you watched the news, you would know why. He was shot by the Yakuza, close to the heart. He will be here for several days. Do not bother calling Vercetti or my father. I am wanted, and I don't need anyone else tailing me."  
  
"Let me talk to Justin."  
  
"He is resting. I told you, he was shot. Now, leave us be. I will have him call you when he wakes up." She hung up.  
  
"He's in Liberty City. He's with Chateau. And Robert Raide, whoever he is."  
  
"The Silvae daughter? Why?"  
  
"She said that he followed her there. If I saw the news recently." He turned on the TV, switching to the news. They showed repeats of the Silvae father and daughter. "He followed a criminal? Why?"  
  
Maverick sighed. "That night, something was up. His pain could not have made him scream. The most he could do was wince. He was acting suspicious when I asked him what happened."  
  
"Don't tell me he had sex with her." Joey complained. "In our apartment?"  
  
"It could be." Maverick sat down. "What should we do?"  
  
"I think we should kill that bitch."  
  
"No! How would that make Justin feel? It is obvious that they are in love."  
  
Joey sighed. "Be on his side then."  
  
"I will. I will go to Liberty City and find them. If you choose not to come, fine." He went into his room, and came out with a suitcase. "I'll see you guys later."  
*** It was dark in Liberty city. The sounds of police sirens were heard off in the distance. It seemed normal for Liberty.  
  
Maverick walked out of Francis International, his suitcase in one hand, and his Colt .45 in his other hand. He did not trust anyone in Liberty. He called a taxi, telling him to drive him to Carson General.  
  
He got out of the taxi, paying the driver. He put away his handgun, going inside. He walked up to the receptionist. "What room is Justin Corlwaye in?"  
  
She looked up at him. "He was released earlier today."  
  
"Do you know where he went?"  
  
"No, I don't. He left with a man and woman. The man looked like he was.part of them."  
  
"Who is them?"  
  
"You do not know? They live in St. Marks. They rule almost the whole city."  
  
"Yeah, thanks." He walked out, but then stopped. He saw a cigarette butt on the floor. He shook his head, and walked out. He waited by the sidewalk, waiting for a taxi.  
  
It was late. Barely any cars were on the street. Mav got tired of waiting. He dialed Justin's number. There was no answer. "Where are they?"  
  
He stood up, and hijacked a blue truck at the stoplight. He threw the driver out, throwing his suitcase in the passenger's seat. He closed the door and drove off. When he got away far away from the driver, he pulled over and fumbled through the glove compartment. He pulled out a map, trying to find where the St. Marks district was.  
  
He drove to St. Marks, stopping at Marco's Bistro. He got out, seeing men in black walk by with shotguns in their hands. The Mafia. The Mafia took them. Wasn't this just great.  
  
He found himself surrounded by them. They held their shotguns to him. One of them walked forward. "You do not dress like the Cartel, yet you drive their vehicle. Who are you?"  
  
Mav raised his hands. "Maverick Cruise. I'm not part of the Cartel. I came here looking for a friend."  
  
"What gang are you in?"  
  
"I am in no gang. I street race."  
  
"A street racer. From where?"  
  
"Vice City."  
  
"You? A street racer from Vice? You must know Joseph Anda."  
  
"Joey? We're friends."  
  
He told the others to go about their business. "Why are you here?"  
  
"I came here looking for Justin Corlwaye. He should be with Chateau Silvae and Robert Raide?"  
  
"Bobby? He left earlier. Sal hasn't been giving us any jobs lately."  
  
"Do you know where he is?"  
  
"Nay. I saw him leave St. Marks. That's all." He shifted his position. "Take that Cartel Cruiser to 8-Ball's shop, then return here. I'll give you a better vehicle, since you know Joey. And if you talk to him, tell him Rick said hi."  
  
"Fine." He felt relief that he wasn't going to get killed. He got in the cruiser, driving it down the street, turning the corner. He drove into a dirt road, and dropped the car off there, taking his suitcase.  
  
He walked back up the hill, reentering the parking lot. He found a sentinel there. The door was unlocked, and the keys were inside. He closed the door, putting his suitcase in the back, and taking out his cell phone. He called the apartment.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Vince, did you hear anything from Justin?"  
  
"No, not yet. Have you?"  
  
"I've only found out that they left the hospital. The Mafia has taken them. And tell Joey that Rick said hi."  
  
"Rick? Tell that bastard to say it to my face." Joey laughed. "I thought he would go somewhere else besides the Mafia. I guess not."  
  
"You two friends?"  
  
"Yeah. He should help you out if you need anything."  
  
"He already did. If you hear anything, call me." He hung up, and started up the car. He drove around, trying to find a place to stay for the night.  
  
He stopped at a red light. The passenger door opened, and Rick got inside. "I've decided to help you. Did you call Joey?"  
  
"Yeah, he said to say it to his face."  
  
"Just like him. You can go to Hepburn Heights, where my apartment is, and stay there for the night."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
In the morning, Maverick got up. He looked out the living room window. Where are you?  
  
Rick came out of the kitchen, holding a cup of coffee in his hands. "You want some?"  
  
"No thanks." He sighed. "Do you know where Robert lives? Maybe they're there with him."  
  
"He lives over in Staunton Island, near Belleville Park. There's a parking lot off of the main road. I'll show you. Let me get dressed." He placed the coffee mug on the coffee table, going into his bedroom.  
  
Mav turned away from his window, leaving the apartment. He didn't need Rick's help. Vercetti owned Sunshine Autos. He knew how to deal with gang members. If he ever got into trouble with the cops, he knew how to get out of it.  
  
He started up the car, pulling out of the parking lot. He drove, and soon he found Rick chasing after the car. He stopped, letting him get in.  
  
"Thanks for waiting. Bobby's been acting strange recently. I wouldn't go alone."  
  
Mav sighed, and continued to drive. He knew where he was going. He had problems with traitors before.  
  
He drove into the parking lot and pulled over. It wasn't much of a lot. There were puddles of both gasoline and water, and it was dark. They got out, walking over to a metal elevator. Rick went inside, pushing the second floor button. Mav took one last look around, and joined Rick.  
  
The elevator door closed. Mav slumped against the wall. "What if they're not here?"  
  
"They'll be here, I'm sure of it." Rick grinned. He took out two handguns, throwing Mav one. "Ever use a gun before?"  
  
"Just because I'm a street racer doesn't mean I don't know how to use a gun."  
  
The elevator door opened, and they walked out. There were faint screams of torture off in the distance. The screams sounded familiar.  
  
Rick kicked open Bobby's door, his gun raised. Yet he found the barrel of a gun in his face.  
  
"Well, well, well." Bobby moved away from Chateau, who was pinned to the wall. She moved away, seeing Mav in the back. "Get back here bitch. I'm not done with you." He grabbed her arm, pulling her to him. "What brings you here?"  
  
"Where's Justin?" Rick asked, stepping inside the apartment.  
  
A loud screeching scream came from the bathroom. "Mis hombres are taking care of him."  
  
Mav came inside. He wasn't afraid of being shot. He moved toward the bathroom, but did not go inside.  
  
"How did I know that you would go to the Cartel?"  
  
"I was always a Columbian. You have not noticed all of the 'accidents' that have happened on my missions? Such a stupid bastard, that is what you are."  
  
"Why didn't you kill Sal while you had the chance?"  
  
"I was in it for the money. And plus, it supplied information to mis hombres."  
  
He still held his gun up to him. Chateau tried to pull away, but Bobby still held her.  
  
Mav saw what they were doing. Chateau was distracting Bobby from looking at Mav. He did not wish to do this, but he had no other choice. He raised his Colt, and pulled the trigger.  
  
Bobby didn't know what had hit him. He fell limp on the floor, his blood trailing. Chateau pulled away, wiping the blood off her face.  
  
Two Columbians came out from the bathroom. Before they could take out their guns, they were shot in the head. Their blood mixed with Bobby's.  
  
Mav ran inside the bathroom, seeing Justin lying in the bathtub. Blood trailed down the drain. "Justin!" He pulled him up, seeing he was still breathing. His back was full of cuts.  
  
"Help me." Rick joined Mav, carrying Justin out of the apartment.  
  
Chateau grabbed the guns off of the dead bodies and ran after them. 


	11. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven  
  
Sirens came from all directions. Rick had called the Don, telling him what had happened. Not only had the Don want to be well protected, he sent some of his men down to protect Rick.  
  
Chateau tended Justin's wounds. She did not dare to bring him to the hospital. She hated Liberty City more than any other city.  
  
Mav paced back and forth, waiting for someone to pick up the phone. "Vince? Good. We may be coming back to Vice soon. Yes, we found Justin, and Chateau. What? Why not?"  
  
He hung up the phone. "We cannot go back to Vice City. Vince says that they are having problems with all the gangs, except for the Silvae. It seems that the Cartel have gone down there, bribing the other gangs to join their side against the Vercetti gang. The Silvae hate the Cartel, and have joined Vercetti's side."  
  
Rick looked up. "You know Vercetti?"  
  
"Yeah, he owns our dealership. Why?"  
  
The guards glanced at each other. "Thomas Vercetti was supposed to go down to Vice and take over the city. Yet, instead of letting Sonny Forelli go down and rule it, he took it for himself."  
  
Mav sat down. "It doesn't matter to me. He does a good job ruling Vice City."  
  
Chateau finished with Justin's wounds. "What are we supposed to do? I dare not stay here any longer."  
  
"I don't know. I guess we will have to stay until everything calms down in Vice. The police seem to be on their guard now." He turned on the TV, seeing what was happening. The news talked about the shootout, and showed pictures of the four. "They know what we look like. We cannot leave the apartment until things calm down."  
  
"That is why they are here." Rick said, regarding the guards. "The police know better to mess with the Mafia. Yet, they know who I am."  
  
"Now what?"  
  
"You will have to go somewhere else, away from me. They do not know who you are, but they know who I am. They will be here within hours."  
  
Mav sighed. "Where to?"  
  
"You cannot go stay here on Portland, nor can you go on Staunton Island. You can go to Shoreside Vale. There is an abandoned warehouse that you can hide out in."  
  
"They know who we look like."  
  
Rick looked up to the guards. "Bring them to the warehouse. I'll be alright here."  
  
"Yes sir."  
*** The cops had surrounded Hepburn Heights after they left. Mav watched as they dragged Rick out in handcuffs. Rick was like a friend to him, and would do anything to save him.  
  
The ride was quiet. The only sound was the people on the streets, the engine of the car, and the occasional wincing from Justin. They rode in a black Stretch after they stopped by Joey's. Civilians knew something was up when they saw it.  
  
Twenty minutes went by, and they arrived at the warehouse. They got out, entering the warehouse. The door slammed shut behind them.  
  
Mav glanced around the warehouse. He was used to seeing warehouses full of stolen goods. There were some antiques, but mostly garbage. He placed Justin down on a dusty couch in the corner, and went to stand in front of a broken window.  
  
"Chateau, do you want them to stay here?"  
  
She looked at him, and then to the two men. "I guess they can, until later on tonight."  
  
The two guards went to stand by the door. "What will happen to Rick?"  
  
The guards looked at him. One of them said, "The Don will have someone break him out of prison."  
  
Mav walked around the warehouse. Chateau watched him, seeing he was worried. He ran his hand along old paintings.  
  
"How much are they worth?"  
  
Chateau stood behind him. "A couple grand. The most five."  
  
He went to the garage door. He opened it, seeing a garage full of cars. There were at least twenty cars of all types. He walked in, seeing both cars from Liberty City and Vice City.  
  
"Should we sell these or keep them?"  
  
"These are older cars. Nowadays it is rare to find these." She pulled off a covering off of a black convertible banshee. "You might like to keep some of these."  
  
He walked over to the banshee. "It's Justin's type. I'm not into these sport cars. I'm more into older cars that have speed."  
  
He put the cover on the banshee. "We should send these to Vice City. I'll have to call Vincent to tell them to pick up these."  
  
He walked out of the garage. He went to the office in the corner, opening the safe. He took out the bundles of money and gold, counting them. "Over two million."  
  
He took a sack and put the money and gold into it. He tied the end, putting it in the safe. He went to storage and took some weapons. He threw Chateau some. "I wonder what gang was here before."  
  
"It looks like it was one of the Don's warehouses." She put the weapons back, taking only a sniper rifle. "I'm going on the roof, to check things out."  
  
"Don't kill innocent civilians."  
  
"I won't." 


	12. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve  
  
Justin awoke on the couch. He sat up, wondering where he was. He saw two men standing near the door, holding shotguns in their hands. He gulped, thinking he was taken prisoner again.  
  
Maverick came out of the office, walking up to the men. He handed them some wads of money. "For your trouble."  
  
"What is this?" Justin asked.  
  
Mav walked over to Justin and sat down next to him. "I see you're awake. We're in an abandoned warehouse, hiding from the cops."  
  
"What happened to Robert?"  
  
"I.killed him. He had joined the Columbian Cartel, and he was having his men torture you. He was also."  
  
"Also what?"  
  
"He was trying to rape Chateau."  
  
"I thank you for killing him." He clenched his fists. "Where is she?"  
  
"On the roof. I hope she hasn't taken off the heads of anyone yet."  
  
Justin leaned back. "Who are they?"  
  
"They are our guards right now, until things calm down."  
  
He rubbed his eyes. "Can I tell you something?"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Chateau.she's pregnant."  
  
"With your child?"  
  
"Yes. Do you remember that night? She was in there, with me."  
  
"You're going to be a father!" He patted his back. "Congratulations. It is hard to find true love around here."  
  
"Yeah, yeah."  
  
"We should celebrate. There has to be some wine here or something." He got up.  
  
Justin grabbed his arm. "Don't. Not yet. It's to early."  
  
"You're right."  
  
Chateau came down the stairs. "No pigs around." She saw Justin awake. "Oh, I see you two are busy."  
  
"No, come down here."  
  
She sat down next to Justin. "No, I didn't shoot anyone's heads off."  
  
"What did you shoot?" Mav asked.  
  
"I needed some fun, so I shot some tires. It's actually funny watching the drivers try to get control of the car."  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
"How long are we going to stay here?" Justin asked.  
  
"As soon as things calm down. Then we'll send these goods down to Vice City. Yet, they are having problems with the Cartel. I guess as soon things calm down there." He took out his cell, calling Vince.  
  
"Vince? How are things down there? What? What did you do with him?"  
  
"What? What happened?"  
  
Mav covered the phone with his hand. "The Cartel have taken over the apartment."  
  
"What?"  
  
"We need to get down there and help them."  
  
"My father's gang, what are they doing?"  
  
"I don't know." He went back to the phone. "The Silvae have taken the guys away and are hiding.somewhere."  
  
"They took them to the Ocean Heights Apartment. That is where we hid out."  
  
Mav hung up the phone. "One of us is gong have to stay here and protect the goods."  
  
"I volunteer. I'm not going anywhere. But I want some more protection. I'm not going to become a prisoner again. And can we trust them?" Justin said.  
  
"Fine." Mav walked up to the guards. "Can you get some more guys down here? Justin needs protection, and doesn't want to become prisoner again."  
  
"We will." One said, taking out his cell phone.  
  
Chateau patted Justin's hand. "I'll be back as soon as possible." She went into the weaponry closet, and came back out to join Maverick.  
  
They left, going into the garage. Mav uncovered the same banshee as before, and got in, starting it up.  
  
Chateau got in the passenger side, and looked away from the road. She seemed to be disappointed. 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen  
  
It was raining in Vice City. The rain beat down hard against the taxicab. Thunder rumbled in the sky, lighting the dark city. Barely any cars were on the street, and there were barely any pedestrians either. Only cops and taxis were on the street.  
  
They got out at the apartment. No lights were on in the building, or in any other building. What had happened to destroy the city?  
  
Chateau went ahead, walking into the lobby. Both the doorman and the receptionist were dead, their blood splattered all over the wall. She hit the elevator button, but it seemed to be broken.  
  
"This is weird." Mav mumbled. He followed Chateau up the stairs.  
  
The apartment door was broken. They took out their guns and walked inside. Dead bodies lay across the apartment floor. Chateau ran over to one that was still breathing.  
  
"Michael." She placed her hand on his wound in his stomach.  
  
"Chateau. It is good to see you again." He coughed up some blood.  
  
"What happened here?"  
  
"The disc, you looked for earlier. They have gotten it, and have taken over the city. Vercetti was taken as a prisoner, and your father is dead."  
  
Mav walked up to them. "Where are the guys?"  
  
He shifted his gaze to him. "They have escaped, to the lighthouse." He coughed more.  
  
"Where is Vercetti?"  
  
"He is at.Prawn Island." he no longer breathed.  
  
"Damnit!" She stood up. "We better get out of here."  
  
Mav ran out of the apartment. They ran down the stairs, hoping any Cartel weren't following.  
  
"I thought Justin destroyed the disc." Chateau said as she ran by Mav.  
  
"I saw him destroy it."  
  
They appeared at the lighthouse. Chateau stood by the door, keeping an eye out while Mav banged on the door.  
  
"Come on guys! It's me, Maverick!"  
  
The door slowly opened, and Maverick found himself looking down the barrel of a sawed off shotgun. Joey peered through. "Get in here, quickly."  
  
The door was shut and locked behind them. "Where's Justin?" Joey asked, sitting at the foot of the stairs.  
  
"He's still in Liberty City. He's being protected. What's going on here?"  
  
"We have been captured, and have escaped. Too many times."  
  
"Where's Anthony?" Chateau asked.  
  
"He's upstairs."  
  
She ran up the stairs. "Anthony! I'm going to kill you once I find you!" She stepped onto the top of the lighthouse. "Anthony!"  
  
He looked at her. "What is it?"  
  
"You didn't give Justin the right disc, did you?"  
  
He gulped. "No."  
  
"You handed it over to the Cartel. Why?"  
  
"I don't know. I didn't want Justin to destroy it. I gave him a blank disc."  
  
"Anthony, why?"  
  
He moved closer to her. "I don't know."  
  
"You wanted it for yourself."  
  
"Yes, I did." He pushed her up against the wall. Her Colt fell out of her hand before she could react.  
  
"Get off of me."  
  
He breathed on her neck. "Ever since we were little, I have loved you from the start."  
  
"Anthony, get off of me."  
  
He ignored her. "When you left, I grew angry. And Justin, how could he? My best friend, going out with the girl I love. I had secretly joined the Cartel to get revenge. I have given them information about the Vercetti gang, and what the guys were up to."  
  
Chateau kneed him in the gut. He stumbled back. She grabbed her gun, pulling back the hammer. "I swear to god, Anthony. I will kill you."  
  
"It makes no difference anyway. You will soon join me. The gang is coming."  
  
She shot at him. Several bullets hit his chest. He slumped against the wall, sliding down. His blood stained the wall.  
  
"Goodbye, little Anthony." 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen  
  
Maverick and Joey ran up. "What did you do?" They held their pistols at her.  
  
"He was a traitor. He was a Cartel." She walked over to the sill. "They are coming."  
  
She watched Cartel Cruisers pull up. Mav and Joey stood behind her. "Oh shit."  
  
They ran down the stairs while she stood there. She took out a sniper rifle, and looked through the scope, pulling the trigger.  
  
The door downstairs blew open. The Cartel ran inside. Somehow, there weren't as many.  
  
Mav ducked behind the sill of the staircase. "What are we going to do about Vincent?"  
  
Joey shot at the Cartel after switching weapons. "He's safe underneath the stairs, for right now."  
  
Chateau walked down the stairs. "Move aside, boys." She brushed by them. She no longer carried the rifle. "There's a sniper rifle up top. One of you go up there and defend me."  
  
Joey ran up the stairs. He would rather be up there than down where the action was.  
  
"What are you doing?" Mav shouted. "Are you crazy?"  
  
"You may call me." She walked down to the foot of the stairs. The Cartel had just pulled out Vincent, yet they were shot in the head from above. Blood squirted out.  
  
She pulled out a rocket launcher. The Cartel realized that she was there, and started to shoot at her. The bullets flew by her. She was not afraid. She fired a missile, and it hit a group of Cartel, sending them flying through the air. Mav came running down, shooting with his Uzi.  
  
The Cartel shot back. A bullet hit Mav in the shoulder, making him drop his Uzi. Chateau fired another missile, hitting the gang members who were closing in.  
  
Helicopters were heard from a distance. The Vercetti gang came running in, defending the four. Bullets flew all over. Chateau ran down to Vincent, dragging him up the stairs.  
  
Vercetti came walking in. He came towards the two. "It's good to see you two again."  
  
"We have a bit of a problem here. Now's not a good time to talk." Mav said, pulling his hand away from his wound.  
  
"The Columbian Cartel will not rule this city." 


End file.
